Killing Me Slowly
by Pick your posion
Summary: Wyatt's reasons for everything he did in the unchanged future. I own nothing but the plot. Better then it sounds, but I need at least 1 review before I write anymore.
1. Piper Marie Halliwell

**_Piper Marie Halliwell-Wyatt _**

Mother. Daughter. Wife. Friend. All those words can describe my mom. Also powerful, caring, short tempered, but beautiful at the same time. I'll never quite understand how all of those together can make my mom, but it does. Somehow they're all perfectly balanced (sorta) and she's...mom.

She's always there when I need her, and she usually always understands, but this time...I don't think she would. I don't think she'd see the truth, the fact that good and evil just don't exist. They're merely names to call each other, like "hey good dude! I'm evil and I'm here to kill you!". I can't quite see that happening, I mean.

It's about power. That's why you vanquish demons or witches using powers, you protect people you love by using power. You can rule the world with power. Power is everything. Even if everyone else refuses to see it.

I'm so close to telling her. Telling her that _I Wyatt Matthew Halliwell _am the new Source. I wanna take over...protect them. Save them. But they won't see it like that. Nope, they'll see it how they always do. I'm evil and they have to vanquish me...but would mom be able to? Before I was even born we had a connection, a mother child bond. She can't turn her back on that. She wouldn't be able too. She's Piper Halliwell, the loving mother.

I hope.

* * *

I know, you're probably thinking what the hell. Why is this rated M!? But there will be some language and stuff. One question. How many of you want a WyattxChris paring? Tell me please! I have some other ones written, but I need to know so I know where to go exactly. 


	2. Leo Wyatt

**_Leo Wyatt _**

Bastard. One word that describes him perfectly. One simple word that could make him lose it completely. Unless Chris said it, then he wouldn't hear it. Like normal.

Coward. Leaving his family for 'up there' cause it got to hard 'down here'. What's the difference? Up there or down here, he doesn't care. Everything is just so hard for him...yeah right! He doesn't have the future of magic resting on his shoulders. He isn't the first born male, who has every female in his family's eyes on him. No...He's simply a coward who runs instead of sticking it out.

Who gives up at the first sign of trouble.

Selfish. He only cares about himself and what _he _needs. What about me and Chris? What about what we need? We need a dad...do we have one? Nope. Why? He's a selfish coward of a father.

No. He doesn't deserve to be called dad. He doesn't deserve _us_.

Never has.

Never will.


	3. Christopher Perry Halliwell

**_Christopher Perry Halliwell _**

Smart. He's a genius, even if he doesn't realize it. He can do anything, but with Leo always tearing him down, he might never know that. He's like a walking Book of Shadows. Who needs that heavy piece of junk when you have the new and improved version? He always hates it when I say that, even if I can see the amusement and happiness in his emerald eyes when I tell him that. So...I think I'll keep saying it. Build up his confidence that Leo slowly crumbled.

Sarcastic. Always has a smart ass remark for anything. Anything at all, you say it and a second later _bam_! He fires off some remarks that make you wanna pee your pants. I have a few times actually. He teased me, but that's okay. Chris is allowed to tease me, he's my baby brother and I love him more then anything in the world. But him and him only, or I'll kick your ass if you do.

Kind. He's always there for you when you need him. No matter the situation or anything, he tries to help. Like one time I was just down and Leo had actually missed his 13th birthday, the big b-day. He was crying for almost 4 hours, then he finds me all sad and tries to help me. Even though my problem was nothing even close to his. He was there.

Like always.


	4. Privacy? What's that?

I don't own Charmed...yet.

* * *

I can't believe its Monday already! I swear it was just Friday, but the calendar refuses to believe me. Damn. 

"Wyatt! Get up honey, it's Monday and you have school!" Mom yelled

I can wake myself up, I am 17. Well, I guess age doesn't have to do with anything; it's more of a "do you like school?" question. I don't. I hate school so much, and school seems to hate me.

"Wy! Can I borrow your toothbrush?" my brother asked as he also knocked on the door.

"For what!?" I asked, kinda muffled by my pillow.

"Uhh...my teeth!"

"Don't lie!"

"Fine! I need to brush Max's teeth!" he yelled

"HELL NO!" I screamed, jumping out of bed. Max is Chris's boarder collie, mom gave in and bought it for him. How crazy can she get?

I opened the door and saw a smirking Chris and my mom kiss his head.

"Thanks peanut." She said, walking down the stairs.

"Jerk." I muttered, slamming the door shut. Sure, I love him. But sometimes...ugh! I slowly walked to my closet and grabbed a shirt and jeans, since I'd like a shower this morning. Hopefully with hot water, but knowing my luck. It'll be ice cold.

Just as I predicted. I got the pleasure of having an icy shower that made me wish I was in the underworld, showing with another demon. At least they got hot water. Since I had 2 siblings, 8 cousins, 2 aunts, 2 uncles, and 1 parent, and I'm always woken up last...it sucks.

"Wyatt! Hurry up!" Melinda screamed, pounding on the door. She's 16 years old, while Chris is 15. I'm the eldest.

"I'll be done when I'm done!" I yelled, can't a guy get _any _privacy!? I quickly looked into the bathroom when I saw orbs. That brat! "Get the fuck out Melinda."

"Oh relax, I need my toothbrush."

"Chris used it." I lied

"For what?" she asked, turning to look at me, thankfully my body's still hidden behind the curtain.

"Max, he needed to brush his teeth, at least they're nice and white now."

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell!" she screamed, running out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"'Bout time." I muttered, and I felt the cold water again.

"I'm the source, I can do anything..." I whispered, and the water turned hot. God I love pyrokinesis.

* * *

As I mentioned before, school isn't any better then home. In fact, you have less privacy here especially if you have 8 cousins who go to the same school. Not for long. As soon as I take over this is the first thing I destroy. 

I'm pretty much a loner, no real friends, not that I want any, no acquaintances. Just family, and I really don't talk to them here, well Chris, but he's where I draw the line. I'm feared by the entire school, just the way I like it, so I have a reputation to up hold. My little cousins aren't going to ruin it. No way in hell. I'll kill 'em before they can.

"Mr. Halliwell, in case you haven't noticed the bells have rang." Mr. Morgan said, as he walked up to me. I made a little fist at my side and turned it sideways and he fell to the floor, blood coming out of his nose and mouth, then I flicked my wrist blowing up the camera. No one would ever know. I wouldn't ever care.

I walked to my class with a smirk. Maybe school isn't _so_ bad. Tons of targets.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Daley asked, and I conjured a pass into my pocket, and reached in a grabbed it, before handing it to the teacher.

"I was helping Mr. Thomas m'am." I lied, before taking my seat in the back.

"Sure you were." Jeremy whispered, and I smirked. Okay, maybe I had one friend. Jeremy Delores. He's part demon, and knows exactly what my plans are and wants to help me with them, so I of course said he could. Even though I resent him a little, he threw an energy ball at my baby brother when he was only 5.

"As I was saying..." Mrs. Daley went back to talking, and I instantly blocked her out.

* * *

I know it's short but hey, it's something. Thanks Kelly glad you like it. Also, once more what parings do you want? 

1. WyattxChris

2. WyattxOC

3. Your choice of anybody


End file.
